


An invitation

by 219GreedyReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/219GreedyReader/pseuds/219GreedyReader
Summary: This came to me last night when chatting with my daughter and wouldn't leave me alone.  So here it is.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	An invitation

You are cordially invited to the Hat family reunion. To be held online on 6/15/20 at 1400 hrs. US Central Time zone. Zoom information is on a separate attachment. 

Found members of the family are the following:

The Cat in the Hat;  
Sorting Hat;  
Red "Linux" Hat; and   
Robin Hood.

Please RSVP by 06/14/20. 

Looking forward to seeing you all! Bring your genealogy records to share!

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night when chatting with my daughter and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is.


End file.
